


The Changing Seasons

by Cypreus



Series: The Changing Seasons [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Gen, Light Angst, Prose Poem, Short, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypreus/pseuds/Cypreus
Summary: Mandatory drabbles on the four protags based on the four seasons





	1. Restless Winds Come and Go

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably take this as pre-game release predictions, fanfic, theory what-have-you. I just didn't want to write a theory piece coz that'll get waaay out of hand.

A warm breeze speaks among the fresh young green of the trees. Sharing secrets of the world to the smallest shoots and the newest leaves. Sharing secrets not meant for peacekeepers and delicate laughter. The wind speaks and the leaves turn brown. Here is the wind that comes and goes. Here is the summer that comes with dance and song and joy; and leaves with nothing but the bitter taste of what can no longer be. Summer does not last forever, youth does not remain eternal. Warmth from the sun abandons them, for the children will age as trees age. They will all fall as the leaves fall, used and frail and wasted. Easily trampled and broken. They will all fall as the leaves that were once spread toward the summer sky.

The sound of the breeze turns to howling, agony, as day at last turns to night. Here is the summer that always ends, for it is naught but a demon watching children die. Awaiting the coming of death, of the chill in the wind that comes with golden cloth and sun kissed skin. Of the coming of the night and the one who walks tall with regret, who sees death and remembers life.   


-25 JUN '19


	2. Young Flower on Soaring Wings

There is light on the horizon and she wakes with the first sign of dawn. She grows as the blossoms reaching toward the sky, with gentle kisses of rain awakening her senses. She is the soft spring rain and harsh monsoon storms. There is life where she treads. Birds sing and rejoice in her presence. She stares into the horizon and sees her empire of life and growth. Growing, expanding. The smallest of these her flowers will grow as large as her domain. And her domain will grow ever larger. Like the wings of her childhood she will soar to greater heights. Always greater.

Here now is brightness like the sun. Her blooms can’t help but reach for the warmth of Summer shaking off the Winter frost. Here is youth unending filled with bright smiles and bright days and bright glorious futures. She sees her empire halt in the presence of the blazing summer sun. The summer clothed in black teaches her to breathe. And she breathes it all in, the presence of her friends calming her rapidly expanding empire of flowers. The summer promises warmth. Warmth and dry winds. Her fragile blossoms withering under the glare of a too hot sun.

  
\- 25 JUN '19


	3. Lost Crown of the Snowman

The sun shines rarely on his face without a smile to break the chilling frost in his eyes. The cool demeanour of his callous gaze does not betray his fragile heart. In his kingdom of ice, he is the snow, soft and kind and pure. In his kingdom of ice, he drifts gently on mitten covered hands and fluttering lashes. Children rejoice in his presence and delight in his frosty countenance. Fragility caught in carefully cupped hands as fur brushes against the soft unmarred skin of the innocent. The sun shines rarely on his face, but with soft smiles and gentle eyes, the sun does shine.

In his frozen calm, Spring awakens with rosy cheeks and drapes of red. She is strong. Her will, her passion, too hot, too pure, suffocates him in a pool of his own life's blood. He falls apart under her gaze. His frozen heart and his frozen mind and his frozen being melt under her scrutiny. She chases away the harsh winters with her gentle rain and her firm resolve. She chases away the winter until there is nothing left of him but his blood on the muddy floor, dissipating into thin air. She chases away the winter, for she is the spring that kills the snow, his kingdom of ice melted away in her wake.

  
  
\- 24 JUN '19


	4. Watchful Eye of the Moon

Fallen bodies like fallen leaves litter the ground from where he stands, dried leaves mixed with dried blood signal the end of summer. The end of sun filled days and endless laughter; reality of the world beyond summer haze, unwelcome and unavoidable. Fall knows to trust no daylight. Autumn trusts that no breath is ever left unspent and no life is ever left untouched. He stands amidst the dying; herald of death. He comes with the colours of the shining sun and a chill in his empty eyes. Herald of death; the daylight becomes night. He watches, quiet as the night sky, the shadows that flit among his domain.  
  
The air grows cold with each passing day as winter crawls slowly over their corpses, bringing the finality of the end. Draped in cloths of blue and furs of black. In pain he takes away the killer of summer. In his sorrow he does not let the sun shine. But he was a friend, this Winter. Like the goddess of seasons that brought the world to its knees, once kind, once gentle, his grief brings even the dead leaves of Autumn to a standstill. His trees left barren. Under the light of the full moon, everything perishes. The fragile snow floating gently toward their graves.

  
  
\- 26 JUN '19


End file.
